


Starlight

by NinjaNin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Days, F/M, Fluff, InuYasha needs a hug, Only slight relationship, and he gets one, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNin/pseuds/NinjaNin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha's had a bad day and he's brooding on a hill. Kagome comes to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my very first fanfic from over on the ol Fanfiction net. There are some parts I like about it and other parts I'll try to keep on tweaking. Really though I had fun All constructive criticisms is welcome. If you wanna read the original just ask for it and ye shall receive. 
> 
> Enjoy!

InuYasha listened to the night symphony as he laid back on a grassy hill looking up at the night sky. The gang’s camp lay within the forest, InuYasha could still see the dim glow of their fire from his position and hear he could hear the quiet murmur of their voices. Their words were indistinguishable but he knew they were talking about today, or rather to be specific, InuYasha’s worst day ever.

InuYasha scowled up at the infinite night sky, trying to purge the day’s events from his mind. He found no peace amongst the twinkling stars, the day’s events continuing to replay though his mind. How could he have so many embarrassing accidents in one day? He rubbed his burn from the spilt ninja food his frown turning into a pout. He perked up hearing the sound of soft footfalls leading to him. Must be a certain someone trying to get him back down to the campsite or tell him today was just a dud. Slouching back he tried to apply the neutral expression he’s seen Sesshomarou wear before, acting as if today hadn’t affected him.

Kagome came into view holding something hot and steaming, smelling of the ninja food he loves so much. Was she coming to bribe him back to camp? After all the laughter he had to put up with today? A slight scowl marred his Sesshomarou impression as he took in the supposed bribe. There was no way he was going back to camp at all.

“Well today sure was an interesting day, wasn’t it InuYasha.”

“Keh,” he replied remembering his _interesting_ day. Today he had single handedly managed to bump, trip over, smash into just about everything you could think of and a few things that even he didn’t know was possible. It wasn’t just an _interesting_ day, it was the worst day ever.

“I mean, when that demon pulled your pants up I don’t think I ever heard anyone scream so loud.” She laughed softly sitting next to him, as the hanyou began to glare towards the stars.

“It wasn’t a scream, it was a yell. Men don’t scream, they yell.” He grumbled out crossing his arms over his chest and studiously ignoring the steaming food in Kagome’s lap.

She rolled her eyes at his reply. “Whatever floats your boat.” He turned his glare towards her playfully as she only giggled more looking up towards the stars. “I didn’t come here to tease you though.”

He stared at her blankly.

“Okay, maybe tease you a little. But what I really came here for was to give you this.” She shifted showing him the still steaming bowl of ramen from beside her and held it up as an offering.

InuYasha blinked looking down at the tempting bowl of ninja food. His mouth filled with drool as his sensitive nose was assaulted by the warm smell of the beef broth. A loud sound of laughter echoed from the trees and reminded him of why he was out here in the first place. Steeling his resolve he turned away with a huff, closing his eyes from the tempting sight of free food. “Keh, I ain’t going back down there woman. And nothing you offer is going to get me back to the camp tonight.” He kept his back to her, his lips most definitely forming a scowl and not a pout on how underhanded this all was.

Kagome blinked in surprise then huffed right back at him. “I didn’t make this to bribe you back to the camp, I made it to hopefully help you with your crummy day. It can be something good amongst all this bad.”

InuYasha twitched and looked back at her, as if making sure she was being sincere. He huffed once more puffing up his cheeks, shifting his body to face her more directly. She held out the steaming ramen bowl to him and he took it, holding it close. He sat silently for a moment, staring down at the bowl and basking in its warmth, before looking back up at her a genuine smile on his face. He leaned over and pulled her close giving the now blushing girl a hug.

“Thank you.” He whispered into her ear.

She sat still for a few more moments, blushing a beet red, then hugged him back whispering, “You’re welcome.”

Realizing what they were doing the teens quickly jumped apart, refusing to look at one another and their cheeks a rosy red. The hill was submerged in silence except for the occasional slurping.

Wanting to crack the ice InuYasha said the first thing on his mind. “This ninja food tastes funny.” He froze a noodle halfway in his mouth as his words registered and he looked over to her.

Kagome smiled cruelly to him, a vein appearing on her forehead as the fiery pits of hell opened behind her, giving her a demonic visage. A sadistic glean in her eyes as she growled out, “InuYashaaaaa…”

“Whu-Wait Kagome, I didn’t mean it..” InuYasha tried to backpedal, hoping to dodge his fate.

“SIT BOY.”

No such luck.

The hanyou sighed once more now gazing up towards the stars for an entirely new answer. _Why are women so weird_ , he grumbled to himself, listening to Kagome’s retreating footsteps. Still he can’t help but smile remembering the cute blush on her face. Maybe today wasn’t all bad after all.


End file.
